Chaos
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: Ein neues Akatsuki-Mitglied, das beigetreten ist um einen von ihnen zu töten. Ein Massaker, das einen Vertrag bricht. Attentate, die Zwietracht zwischen den Nationen herbeirufen. Hass, Rache und Misstrauen bestimmen in Kürze den Alltag der Shinobi und lassen ihre Welt im Chaos versinken. Fortsetzung von Entführt von den Akatsuki.
1. Prolog

**Hallo meine lieben Leser! Wie versprochen kommt hier die hoffentlich ersehnte Fortsetzung von Entführt von den Akatsuki!**

**Für die, die den ersten Teil nicht gelesen haben und vorerst auch nicht lesen wollen, hier noch ein paar Infos, damit ihr hoffentlich ohne Fragen einsteigen könnt:**

_Meine OC Amaya:_

Aussehen: Braunes, schulterlanges lockiges Haar, dunkelblaue Augen, eine normale aber trainierte Figur und ca. 173 cm groß.

Alter: 18

Waffen: Ein Schwert namens Wolfsklinge, das in ihrem Clan von Anführer zu Anführer weitergegeben wird. Sie hat das Blitzelement und das Wasserelement.

Hintergrund: Seit ihrem 18. Geburtstag ist sie die Anführerin des Wolfsclans, den zuvor ihr Vater angeführt hat. Ihr Clan lebt versteckt und nur wenige wissen den genauen Ort ihres Dorfes. Sie haben sich auf das Heilen spezialisiert und einige Mitglieder haben ein zweites, schwarzes Chakra, mit dessen Hilfe sie sich unter anderem in Wölfe verwandeln können. Dies zu meistern braucht jahrelanges Training, da große Konzentration vonnöten ist um es freizusetzen und zu kontrollieren.

_Was bisher geschah:_ Amaya reist in die Nähe von Amegakure, um die seltene Feuerbeere zu pflücken, die sowohl ein Gift als auch ein sehr starkes Heilmittel ist, wird aber von Akatsuki entführt. Um ihr Dorf vor Akatsuki zu schützen verhält sie sich loyal gegenüber der Organisation, gewinnt Pains Vertrauen und wird schließlich ein Mitglied. Itachi erzählt ihr sein Geheimnis, damit sie ihm vertraut, und er hilft ihr schließlich zu fliehen. Während ihrer Flucht kommt sie zu dem Ort, wo Sasuke und Itachi kämpfen, sie sieht wie der Ältere stirbt und bringt ihn mithilfe der Feuerbeere zurück ins Leben. Sie kommt nach Konoha, verrät aber keine Geheimnisse über Akatsuki, da sie Pain zuvor einen Brief hinterlassen hat, in der sie ihm bittet, ihr Dorf und Alliierten in Ruhe zu lassen und ihr etwas Zeit mit Naruto zu geben, damit sie ihn trainieren kann. Pain geht auf das Angebot ein. Sasuke erfährt von Amaya die Wahrheit über Itachi, und der junge Uchiha beschließt daraufhin vorerst in Konoha zu bleiben.

**Die Fortsetzung spielt ca. ein halbes Jahr nach dem ersten Teil und wird nicht dem Naruto-Zeitstrahl folgen. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Teil kommen nicht nur Amaya und Akatsuki drin vor, sondern ich werde versuchen so viele andere Charaktere wie möglich einzubringen.**

**Es wird keine Lovestory, sondern eine Geschichte mit viel Action, Drama, Spannung, Blut und unerwarteten Wendungen. Außerdem besitzt sie eine Handlung. Sollte ich es übers Herz bringen werden auch einige Charaktere sterben.**

**Der Titel der Story kommt von der Chaostheorie, die besagt, dass selbst in dem größten Chaos eine gewisse Ordnung steckt und dass Ereignisse, die rein zufällig zu geschehen scheinen, am Ende alle zusammen hängen und einen Sinn ergeben.**

**Mir gehören nur meine eigenen Charaktere, die Handlung und alles andere das nicht im Manga Naruto oder im Anime vorkommt.  
**

_**Prolog**_

Dorf des Wolfsclans

Lächelnd sah ich hinaus in das Dorf, über dem sich der blutrote klare Abendhimmel ausbreitete. Die ersten Lichter gingen in den Straßen an und trotzdem waren immer noch viele Bewohner unterwegs und genossen die letzten Lichtstunden dieses wunderschönen Tages.

Mich streckend drehte ich mich zu meinem Schreibtisch um. Seitdem ich das Amt als Anführerin des Wolfsclans übernommen hatte, hatte sich der enorme Papierstapel auf meinem Tisch im Schnitt um keinen Zentimeter verringert.

Mit einem Seufzer nahm ich einen Ordner von dem Stapel, legte ihn auf den schmalen freien Platz der auf der Tischplatte frei war, und schlug ihn auf. Er enthielt eine Liste von Gegenständen die unser Krankenhaus neu brauchte. Ich überflog die Punkte und genehmigte sie, sodass sich das Krankenhauspersonal die Gerätschaften, Kräuter und Werkzeuge kaufen konnte.

Danach wanderte der Ordner auf den Erledigt-Stapel, der im Laufe des Abends wuchs, während der andere glücklicherweise kleiner wurde. Schließloch kam ich auf eine Nachricht von Konoha, unterzeichnet von Tsunade. Sie teilte mir mit, dass Team 7 gestern von ihrer Mission zurückgekommen war. Anbei lag Kakashis Missionsbericht, den ich gründlich durchlas.

Die drei Mitglieder dieses Teams, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno und Sasuke Uchiha, hatten sich in dem halben Jahr das ich sie zusammen mit Kakashi trainiert hatte, um ein vielfaches verbessert. Ihre Teamarbeit war selbst nach all der Zeit, in der Sasuke bei Orochimaru gewesen war, immer noch glänzend. Blitzschnell analysierten sie selbst schwierige Situationen und meisterten sie meistens perfekt. Ihre Power schien mit jedem Tag mehr anzusteigen und ihre Strategien verblüfften mich immer wieder.

Selbst Narutos Temperament und seine ewige Rivalität mit Sasuke waren ein wenig in den Hintergrund gerückt. Zurückgeblieben war ein Team, bei dem ich in jeder Trainingsstunde mein komplettes schwarzes Chakra verbrauchte um ihren Attacken wenigstens ein wenig zu trotzen. Sie waren zwar außer Sakura immer noch offiziell Genin – was Naruto mehr als verärgerte – aber im Grunde genommen könnten sie bereits schon Jonin sein und ließen selbst Kakashi manchmal alt aussehen.

Wenn dann auch noch Sai – der Sasuke eine Zeitlang ersetzt hatte – dazukam, waren sie unschlagbar.

Da Team 7 wieder komplett war, war Sai wieder zurück in die Anbu Black Ops gegangen. Er stattete seinen Freunden aber trotzdem noch regelmäßig einen Besuch ab, zum Missfallen von Danzou, der sich bei Tsunade beschwert hatte, Sais Umgang mit Team 7 würden Emotionen in ihm hervorrufen, die vollkommen unprofessionell für einen Ninja wären. Tsunade hatte ihn nur darauf hingewiesen, dass es schließlich Danzous Idee gewesen war Sai in das Team zu holen und sie nichts gegen seine Freizeitaktivitäten unternehmen könne und wolle.

Lächelnd sah ich von dem Bericht auf und auf das Foto, das neben anderen eingerahmt auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Kakashi stand hinten und hatte einen Arm um seine drei Schützlinge gelegt: Links Naruto, der grinsend versuchte Sakura den Arm umzulegen, Sakura in der Mitte, lachend, und Sasuke links, emotionslos wie eh und je, aber mit dem leichten Anflug eines Lächelns. Ich hockte vorne, lächelnd.

Morgen würde ich mich nach einer einwöchigen Pause wieder auf dem Weg zurück nach Konoha machen, um Team 7 weiterhin auf Akatsuki vorzubereiten.

Pain hatte den Vertrag bisher noch nicht gebrochen, ich hatte mich sogar einmal mit ihm in Amegakure getroffen um weitere Punkte festzulegen. Unsere Abmachung sah vor, dass solange ich nichts über Akatsuki verlauten ließ, sie den Wolfsclan und dessen Verbündeten in Ruhe ließen. Dasselbe galt auch umgekehrt. Außerdem hatte er, wenn auch zögerlich, zugestimmt, ein halbes Jahr zu warten bis er die Jagd nach den Jinchuriki fortsetzen würde. Dafür würde meine Hilfe und Unterstützung von Naruto nach den sechs Monaten enden. Das halbe Jahr war in weniger als einem Monat um, und bisher hatte ich verhältnismäßig wenig von den Akatsuki gehört. Selbst ihre sonstigen Aktivitäten wie Kopfgelder sammeln, Dörfer überfallen oder wahllos Leute umbringen, sind in letzter Zeit erstaunlicherweise zurückgegangen. Ein wenig wunderte es mich schon, aber ich wollte mich nicht deswegen beschweren. Die Hauptsache war, dass Pain sich an den Vertrag gehalten hatte.

Ich wollte mich gerade dem nächsten Papierstapel zuwenden, als ein lauter Knall von draußen mich zusammenzucken ließ. Verwirrt erhob ich mich und sah aus dem Fenster in die mittlerweile dunkle Nacht hinaus, abgesehen von den Straßenlaternen – und den brennenden Häusern, deren Flammen das komplette Dorf in einen flackernden Schein hüllten.

Ich erkannte dunkle Punkte die aufgeregt durch die Straßen rannten, Ninjas die von Dach zu Dach hüpften, Zivilisten die ihre Häuser verließen. Für einen Moment stand ich einfach nur da und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen hinaus.

Wir wurden angegriffen.

Mich aus meiner Starre lösend und Wolfsklinge schnappend rannte ich aus dem Büro hinaus und prallte fast mit einem Wolfskrieger zusammen, der in höchster Aufregung war.

„Wir wurden vor einigen Sekunden angegriffen, Lady Amaya. Die Attacken kamen aus dem Nichts, ich bin sofort hierher gerannt um Bericht zu erstatten."

„Werden die Zivilisten evakuiert?" fragte ich ihn während wir durch die Gänge meines großen Hauses rannten, das Haus des Anführers, das gegenüber vom Krankenhaus über das Dorf thronte.

Zwei andere Wachen begleiteten uns, bereit es mit jedem Feind aufzunehmen der draußen auf uns wartete.

Der Wolfskrieger vom Anfang nickte. „So gut es geht, ja, aber die Attacke kam so plötzlich, wir wissen selber nicht einmal was los ist und wer uns angreift."

Verdammt, dachte ich, mit den Zähnen knirschend. Aber wer immer unsere Feinde waren, sie würden es bereuen auch nur einen Fuß in unser Dorf gesetzt zu haben.

Zwei weitere Wachen warteten bereits am Eingang kampfbereit auf uns als wir in die kühle Nachtluft traten. In den Sekunden in denen wir hinausgerannt waren, hatten fünf weitere Häuser Feuer gefangen. Menschen hetzten panisch durch die Gassen und versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, nur wohin? Ich machte Kampfgetümmel im Süden, Osten und Westen der Dorfgrenzen aus, sowie an einzelnen Stellen in den Straßen und auf den Dächern. Im Norden, hinter unseren Rücken, lag ja das Gebirge an das sich unser Dorf schmiegte.

Ein rot schimmernder Wolf landete sanft neben mir und verwandelte sich in eine junge Frau die mir berichtete: „Unbekannte Feinde haben uns attackiert, Lady Amaya. Sie kamen von allen Seiten und sind dabei uns einzukesseln. Sprengfallen und Siegel verhindern einen sicheren Weg nach draußen, wir versuchen gerade die Ost Mauer zurückzugewinnen und die Zivilbevölkerung in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Eine Bombe detonierte an der westlichen Mauer, die Schreie hörte ich bis hierher. Ein Knurren unterdrückend versuchte ich möglichst ruhig zu bleiben um die Situation zu analysieren.

„Wie viele Angreifer sind es?", fragte ich schließlich, meine Hände in Fäuste ballend als mehrere fliehende Zivilisten tot zu Boden fielen.

„Wissen wir nicht genau. Mehr als ein Dutzend, sie sind erprobte Ninja, tragen aber keine Stirnbänder und haben Masken auf, außerdem sind sie in dunkler Kleidung gekleidet."

Als hätten sie es gehört landeten plötzlich drei von den besagten Feinden vor uns. Harte Augen musterten uns, sie waren das einzige was von ihnen sichtbar war. Der Rest war in schwarzem Stoff gehüllt.

Innerhalb eines Lidschlags griffen sie an. Waffen klirrten aufeinander, Blut spritzte, Schreie erklangen, Leichen fielen zu Boden.

Das ruhige Dorf hatte sich in wenigen Minuten zu einem Schlachtfeld entwickelt.

* * *

**Ich habe keine Ahnung wie oft ich updaten werden, deshalb will ich nichts versprechen. Sollten noch Fragen aufkommen oder etwas unklar sein, bitte fragt mich und ich werde sie so gut es geht beantworten.**

**Über Kommis und Feedbacks freue ich mich immer riesig, so lange sie nicht gemein sind.**


	2. Das neue Mitglied

**Danke an Kyraisabelle für das Review :). **

**Tobi ist in der Story Tobi the good boy und kein böser Uchiha. Pain ist der einzig wahre Akatsuki-Anführer.**

**Kapitel 1: Das neue Mitglied**

Akatsuki Versteck

Der Felsen rückte hinter den zwei Personen, die gerade den Tunnel dahinter betreten hatten, mit einem dumpfen Schlag wieder auf seinen alten Platz zurück und versperrte somit den Eingang in den dunklen Gang. Eine der zwei Personen zündete eine Fackel an der Tunnelwand an, nahm sie in die Hand und leuchtete somit den Weg als sie schweigend immer tiefer in den Berg hinein traten. In dem dämmrigen Licht konnte man erkennen, dass ihre Mäntel schwarz oder zumindest dunkel waren, und sie verschmolzen fast mit den Schatten. Nur die weiß umrandeten blutroten Wolken auf dem Mantelstoff stachen hervor.

Schließlich kamen sie in eine weite Höhle, die mit großen Kerzen und mehr Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Die Person, die die Fackel gehalten hatte, stellte sie in einen Eisenbehälter an der Wand und trat zu den anderen neun Menschen, die sich im Raum befanden. Im Gegensatz jedoch zu den ersten beiden Personen waren sie nur Hologramme und ihre Formen leuchteten durchscheinend in den Regenbogenfarben, die Wolken waren aber auch hier zu sehen. In dem Licht konnte man erkennen, dass der Rechte von den beiden Neuankömmlingen silberne zurück gegelte Haare hatte, sein halboffener Mantel gab seine Brust frei und auf dem Rücken war eine drei klingige Sense befestigt. Sein Begleiter war größer, sein Gesicht war von einer Maske vermummt, die nur grün-rote Augen frei ließ. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen silbernen Koffer.

„Ihr kommt zu spät", knurrte einer der Hologramme.

Der Mann mit der Sense schnaubte nur und rief: „Warum in Jashins Namen müssen wir überhaupt hierherkommen? Wir haben uns seit einem verfickten halben Jahr nicht mehr getroffen!"

Ein Hologramm, dessen Augen anstatt einer Iris mehrere Ringe besaß, erwiderte ruhig: „Ich habe euch hierher gerufen, um die Sache von neulich zu besprechen."

„Was gibt es da noch groß zu besprechen, un?", fragte ein Hologramm mit einem einzigen blauen Auge.

„Ja, ich hab verdammt nochmal wichtigeres zu tun als hier rumzustehen", brummelte der Mann mit der Sense.

Sein Partner schlug ihn über den Kopf. „Halt die Klappe Hidan, wegen dir und deinen nutzlosen Ritualen haben wir schon genug Zeit verplempert."

„Oi, Kakuzu, leck doch meinen Schw-„

„Wurdet ihr beide auf dem Weg hierher verfolgt?", fragte einer, der in einer riesigen Pflanze zu stecken schien.

Sofort sahen alle die beiden Neuankömmlinge an. „Was redest du da für einen Scheiß, Zetsu? Natürlich nicht" antwortete der Mann namens Hidan.

„Was ist los?", wollte das Hologramm mit den Ringaugen wissen.

„Draußen vor dem Eingang steht jemand und starrt auf den Felsen**, seitdem ihr zwei Idioten hereingekommen seid"**, antwortete der Pflanzenmann mit zwei unterschiedlichen Stimmen. Die eine war hell und höflich, die andere dunkel und mehr wie ein Knurren.

Alle Blicke richteten sich entweder in den Tunnel der zum Eingang führte oder zu dem Paar.

„Wir wurden nicht verfolgt" sagte der größere von den Neuankömmlingen, Kakuzu, mit verengten Augen. „Ich habe es immer wieder überprüft, da war kein Chakra hinter uns."

„Nun, sie ist aber bestimmt nicht zufällig hier" meinte Zetsu.

„Sie?", fragte einer nach, der größer als die anderen war, mit weiß-schwarzen Augen und einem bandagierten Etwas auf seinem Rücken.

„Ja, eine junge Frau, **eins sechzig groß, rotes Haar, hat keine Ninja-Stirnband auf."**

„Oh, Tobi möchte junge Frau kennen lernen" rief einer dessen Gesicht von einer Maske bedeckt war.

„Halt die Klappe, un" zischte ihn der mit den blauen Augen an, was Tobi in sich zusammen sinken ließ.

Der Mann mit den Ringaugen unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sagte: „Gut. Hidan, Kakuzu, fangt die Frau und bringt sie hierher, damit wir sie befragen können."

Hidans Mund verwandelte sich schlagartig in ein diabolisches Grinsen als er nach seiner Sense griff. „Endlich ein wenig Action!"

Die beiden Männer liefen mithilfe der Fackel den Gang zurück aus dem sie gekommen waren. Kurz bevor sie den Felsen erreichten machte Kakuzu einige Handzeichen, mit dem Koffer immer noch in seinen Händen. Der Fels glitt zur Seite. Und gab den Blick frei auf eben jene Frau, die Zetsu beschrieben hatte. Sie blinzelte überrascht und sah die beiden Männer mit dunkelbraunen Augen an.

Hidan ließ seine lila Augen über ihren schlanken Körper wandern, sein Grinsen vergrößerte sich nur als er seine Sense schwang. „Süße, du hast dir den falschen Ort zum Felsen starren ausgesucht."

In dem Gesicht der Frau, die vielleicht knapp über 20 war, zeigte sich keine Regung. Auch nicht, als Kakuzu seine Fäden von seinem Arm löste und ihre Arme und Beide damit fesselte. Sie starrte sie einfach nur an. Wehrte sich nicht einmal.

„Was, keinen verfluchten Versuch zu entkommen? Kein verzweifeltes Wegrennen?", rief Hidan enttäuscht. „Ts, egal. Ich werde dich so oder so Lord Jashin opfern…" Mit einem breiten diabolischen Grinsen hob er seine Sense über den Kopf. Die Frau verzog keine Miene.

Doch Kakuzu griff Hidans Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht. Leader-sama will mit ihr reden." Damit packte er die gefesselte Frau und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Der Jashinist knurrte nur, platzierte aber seine Sense zurück auf seinen Rücken und folgte seinem Partner zurück in den Gang.

„Das ging ja schnell, **für euch zwei**", meinte Zetsu, als Kakuzu die Frau unsanft auf den Boden fallen ließ. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben setzte sie sich auf die Knie, ihre Arme und Beine immer noch gefesselt. Das Hologramm mit den Ringaugen, der der Anführer der Gruppe zu sein schien, trat vor und seine seltsamen Augen starrten in ihre.

„Beantworte mir meine Fragen, und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich schnell und ohne Schmerzen töten werde. Wer bist du, wer hat dich geschickt, und wie hast du uns gefunden?"

Die Frau, von der alle überzeugt waren sie sei eine Spionin, starrte ohne Furcht zurück und fragte ihrerseits: „Bist du Pain, Anführer von Akatsuki?"

Der Mann sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur mit seinem intensiven Blick an. Was die meisten Mitglieder jedoch verwunderte, war, dass diese Frau seinem Blick standhielt. Sie wurde nicht nervös, zeigte keine Angst, blinzelte nicht einmal. Bis sie schließlich doch nachgab und sagte:

„Ich bin den beiden" sie machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung zu Kakuzu und Hidan hin, „gefolgt. So habe ich euch gefunden. Mein Name ist Arisu. Ich bin keine Spionin, niemand hat mich geschickt. Ich bin hier, weil ich Akatsuki beitreten will."

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, bis einige loslachten, andere amüsiert schnaubten, den Kopf schüttelten, oder sie einfach nur anstarrten.

„Bist du überhaupt ein Ninja, Kleine?", fragte der mit dem bandagierten Etwas amüsiert und grinste sie an, eine Reihe rasiermesserscharfer Zähne zeigend.

„Dummes Mädchen, das einzige was du hier finden wirst ist der Tod", knurrte das Hologramm das sich am Anfang darüber beschwert hatte, dass die Neuankömmlinge zu spät waren.

„Oh, Tobi hätte nichts dagegen wenn hübsche-Frau beitreten würde… Sie kann dann Tobis Partnerin werden!"

„Ts, wir sollten sie einfach töten. Und damit meine ich, dass ich sie Lord Jashin opfern sollte", grinste Hidan, sich über die Lippen leckend.

Die Frau, Arisu, sah immer nur noch den Anführer Pain an. „Wenn Ihr an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifelt, lasst mich gegen einen Eurer Mitglieder kämpfen. Gewinne ich, gehöre ich dazu. Verliere ich, bin ich tot."

Hidans Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Ja, die Schlampe hat Recht! Lass mich mit ihr kämpfen, Leader. Ich reiß sie in Stücke!" Er lachte irre.

Pain schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und seufzte. Nickte dann aber. „Gut, aber solltest du gewinnen, heißt es nicht, dass du automatisch ein Mitglied bist. Ich werde es mir in dem Fall nur noch einmal überlegen." Arisu nickte und auf ein Zeichen von Pain hin löste Kakuzu die Fesseln und drückte ihr ein einzelnes Kunai in die Hand.

„Hidan, du wirst ihr Gegner sein." Der Jashinist machte fast einen Luftsprung vor Freude und nahm seine Sense von seinem Rücken während die übrigen Akatsuki an den Rand des Raumes traten, um den Kampf zu verfolgen.

„Sie ist so gut wie tot" kommentierte Kakuzu grummelnd. „Hidan ist zwar ein Idiot, aber er ist unsterblich und so ein Mädchen ist kein Gegner für ihn."

Mit einem irren Kichern sprang Hidan auf Arisu zu, seine Sense schwingend. Sie duckte sich geschickt unter der Waffe durch. Dadurch, dass sie sehr klein und gelenkig war, schaffte sie es allen Angriffen Hidans auszuweichen. Ihre braunen Augen waren dabei ständig auf den Jashinisten gerichtet und beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen.

Dann geschah es: Arisu schaffte es nicht mehr einer von Hidans Attacken rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Die längste der drei Klingen bohrte sich in ihre linke Schulter und ließ sie aufkeuchen vor Schmerz. Hidan brach in irres Gelächter aus, zog die Sense zu sich heran und führte mit geschlossenen Augen die mit Blut beschmierte Klinge an seinen Mund. Arisu jedoch packte nur das Kunai fester und trotz des Blutes das aus ihrer Schulter tropfte, trotz des Schmerzes, lächelte sie leicht und war in einem Augenzwinkern bei dem Jashinisten. Sie rammte ihm das Kunai in die Brust, was ihn überrascht aufblicken ließ. Von der Wucht tat Hidan einen Schritt nach hinten. Sofort war der Fuß der Frau hinter ihm und Hidan stolperte. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag gegen seine Brust ließ sie ihn zu Boden fallen. Fluchend landete Hidan auf den Rücken, den Griff seiner Waffe immer noch fest umklammernd. Irritiert blickte er auf, nur um zu sehen wie das Kunai in der Hand der Frau aufblitzte als es auf sein Handgelenk niedersauste. Hidan schrie und fluchte, als seine Hand abgetrennt wurde. Elegant nahm Arisu die Sense an sich und gerade als sich der Jashinist schimpfend auf seine Füße kämpfen wollte, fuhren die drei Klingen herab und hackten seinen Kopf von seinem Hals ab. Der Körper fiel kraftlos zu Boden und der schimpfende, fluchende Kopf rollte einige Meter weiter.

Arisu warf die Sense weg und drehte sich zu den verblüfften Zuschauern um. Mit leichten lautlosen Schritten und hoch erhobenen Kopfes kam sie auf sie zugeschritten. Außer ihrer blutigen Schulter zeigte nichts, dass sie gerade einen Kampf hinter sich gehabt hatte. Sie war ruhig, kein Schweißtropfen zeigte sich auf ihrer Stirn, ihr Atem war so gleichmäßig wie zuvor. Einige Meter vor Pain blieb sie schließlich stehen.

„Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein, dass Hidan noch nicht tot ist" sagte der Anführer, auf eine Erklärung wartend.

Arisu nickte. „Ich habe schon einmal gegen einen Jashinisten gekämpft. Als ich die Kette sah, wusste ich, dass er unsterblich ist."

„Du hast durchaus Potential, Arisu, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht ob ich dir trauen kann. Itachi" sagte er und ein Hologramm mit rot-schwarzen Augen trat vor. Die Frau sah nicht weg als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Wortlos standen sie eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt und sahen in die kalten Augen des anderen.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Itachi eine Sekunde später, sein Blick wurde kälter und härter als er Arisu verwirrt musterte.

„Was meinst du damit Itachi?", fragte die einzige Hologramm-Frau in dem Raum, die neben Pain stand. „Was hast du gesehen?"

„Hn. Gar nichts. Sie hat mein Genjutsu geblockt." Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf die rothaarige Frau, die immer noch komplett ruhig dort stand, obwohl das heruntertropfende Blut aus ihrer Schulter bereits eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Boden formte. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, abgesehen von Hidan, der sie anschrie seinen Körper wieder zusammenzuflicken. Niemand beachtete ihn jedoch.

„Erkläre", verlangte Pain, seine Augen verengte sich ein winziges Stück.

Arisu zuckte mit ihrer gesunden Schulter. „Es ist so etwas wie ein Gekkai-Genkai. Ich kann alle Sorten von Genjutsu blocken, egal wie stark es ist. Dafür kann ich keine Illusionen kreieren. Ich weiß, dass ihr nur sehen wollt, ob ihr mir vertrauen könnt, aber ich habe es nicht gern wenn jemand in meinem Geist eindringt."

„Hey ihr scheiß Fuckers, setzt endlich meinen Kopf auf meinen Körper damit ich dieser verfickten Schlampe das Herz rausreißen kann!", schrie Hidan wieder einmal von weiter hinten.

Pain nickte Kakuzu zu und der ging schließlich zu seinem Partner.

„Hey, schön sanft ja?" Ohne darauf einzugehen packte Kakuzu Hidans Kopf bei den Haaren und schleifte seinen Körper hinter sich her zu einem Durchgang. „Verficktes Arschloch, lass mich runter! Weißt du wie scheiße weh das tut? Jashin wird dich strafen!"

Als die Schreie von Hidan allmählich verstummten wandte sich Pain wieder der jungen Frau zu. „Ihr werde dich noch nicht töten, aber du bist auch noch kein Mitglied. Beweise, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, dann wirst du eventuell aufgenommen. Bei der kleinsten Spur von Illoyalität jedoch wirst du getötet, verstanden?" Arisu nickte und verbeugte sich vor ihm.

Keiner konnte sagen, ob sie das leichte Nicken von Pain zu Kakuzu mitbekam. Oder ob sie es hörte oder spürte, als er seine rechte Hand hob um sie auf ihren Hinterkopf niedersausen zu lassen. Aber Arisu blieb vollkommen still, zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als die Hand sie am Hinterkopf traf. Ihre Beine knickten einfach nur ein und sie fiel fast schon geräuschlos auf den Boden in die Blutpfütze hinein.


	3. Verrat und Vertrauen

Kapitel 2: Verrat und Vertrauen

Konoha

Ich saß auf einem Baumstamm vor dem Gitter, das den Forest Of Death absperrte und rupfte gedankenverloren einige Moosbüschel von der Rinde. Die letzten Tage waren schrecklich gewesen. Zu tun als wäre nichts passiert. Zu lächeln. Aufzupassen, dass man vor lauter Wut und Verzweiflung nicht irgendetwas demolierte. Wenigstens war ich nicht ständig den Tränen nahe. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich sie sowieso schon alle verbraucht.

Ich sah wieder die zerstörten Häuser und Gassen vor mir. Roch den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, von Tod und Asche. Hörte die Schreie und panischen Rufe. Stieg über all die leblosen Körper. Sah das Blut, das überall klebte. Ich stand wieder vor den Gräbern. Vor _dem_ Grab. Spürte die Tränen.

Schluckend zwang ich mich selbst aus dieser Starre heraus. Meine zitternde Hand wanderte zu der Haut unter meinen Augen, aber sie war trocken. Ich hatte einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig. Auch wenn die Trauer noch vorhanden war, und mir wie ein zentnerschwerer Stein im Magen saß.

Tief durchatmend versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Ich war in Konoha. Meine Klamotten waren heil und sauber. Nirgends lag eine Leiche herum. Vögel sangen. Die Sonne schien warm durch die Blätter der Bäume.

Frierend zog ich meinen Umhang enger um meinen Körper.

Keiner wusste es. Keiner hatte erfahren, was passiert ist. Wir hatten es geheim gehalten. Planten bereits den Vergeltungsschlag während wir noch unsere Wunden leckten und um die Toten trauerten.

Zitternd und ein wenig schwankend erhob ich mich von dem Baumstamm und stand auf. Meine Fingernägel waren dreckig, da ich sie tief in die morsche Rinde gegraben hatte. Ich starrte sie nur an. Sah die Erde, die sie über all die Gräber schaufelten. Die langsam aber stetig immer mehr von den Holzsärgen bedeckte.

Schwer atmend riss ich meinen Blick von meinen Fingern los. Ich musste mich konzentrieren. Niemand durfte merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Am Stand der Sonne erkannte ich, dass es Zeit war für das Training. Tief durchatmend zwang ich meine Beine dazu, sich zu bewegen. Ein Schritt nach dem nächsten nehmend. Immer in Richtung Konoha.

Kinder spielten auf den Straßen. Menschen unterhielten sich. Lachten. Aber alles was ich hörte waren Worte, die meine Welt ein weiteres Mal zum Einsturz brachten. Worte, die mein komplettes Vertrauen zerstört hatten.

„_Man hat uns dazu aufgetragen."_

„_Wir schuldeten ihnen einen Gefallen."_

„…_ging um viel Geld. Sollten so viele töten wir möglich."_

„_Sie trugen schwarze Mäntel mit roten Wolken."_

„_Ihr Name war… Akatsuki…"_

Unwillkürlich ballten sich meine Hände zu Fäusten. Ein tiefes Grollen entkam meiner Kehle. Ein kleiner Junge starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und lief ängstlich vor mir davon.

Sie hatten mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Den Vertrag gebrochen. Und versteckten sich feige in ihre dunklen Höhlen.

Ich würde sie nicht davon kommen lassen. Sondern würde jedes einzelne von ihren schwarzen eiskalten Herzen herausreißen und zerdrücken. Sie in Stücke reißen.

Diese Bastarde werden dafür bezahlen.

* * *

Akatsuki Versteck

Als Kisame die Zelle, in der sie diese Arisu gesteckt hatten, betrat, war die junge Frau bereits wach. Sie saß mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt und starrte den Haifischmann einfach nur an. Sie zeigte keine Spuren von Angst oder Panik, ihr Gesicht war fast noch ausdrucksloser als das von Itachi, fand Kisame. Leader hatte ihn und den Uchiha herbeordert nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall. Glücklicherweise waren sie nicht allzu weit von dem Versteck entfernt gewesen, sodass sie es innerhalb einer Stunde erreicht hatten.

„Komm mit, Leader will dich sprechen" sagte er und drehte sich wieder um.

Arisu stand auf und folgte ihm wortlos aus der Zelle, den Gang entlang und die Treppe hoch. Sie war leise und wenn Kisame ihre Chakrasignatur nicht gespürt hätte, hätte er nicht gemerkt, dass sie da war.

Er stoppte vor einer Doppeltür und klopfte. Als Leader mit seiner dunklen ruhigen Stimme „Herein" rief, zog er die Tür auf und bedeutete der Frau mit seinem Haifischgrinsen einzutreten. Sie verzog nicht einen Muskel als sie seiner Aufforderung nachkam.

Irritiert schloss Kisame die Tür wieder und wandte sich ab. Sie sah schon fast so aus wie eine von Sasoris leblosen Puppen, fand er. Schulterzuckend wandte er sich ab und folgte dem weiteren Verlauf des Ganges bis er einen großen Raum betrat, ähnlich dem in dem sich die Akatsukimitglieder getroffen hatten bevor die Frau aufgetaucht war.

Hidan stand bereits in der Mitte des Raumes, sein Kopf war wieder drangenäht und er hatte seine Sense in der Hand. „Es wird auch verflucht Zeit, dass du kommst. Wo in Jashins Namen warst du, verflucht nochmal?"

Kisame grinste nur und zog Samehada vom Rücken. Sein Schwert zitterte bereits vor lauter Vorfreude. „Musste die Kleine zuerst noch zu Leader bringen."

Hidans Augen verfinsterten sich sofort bei den Worten. Er war deutlich angepisst, dass sie ihn besiegt hatte und die spottenden Kommentare die von Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi und auch von Kisame gekommen waren hatten seine Laune nicht gerade verbessert. Um Dampf abzulassen hatte Hidan in einem Mix aus Schimpfwörtern gefragt ob einer von Akatsuki mit ihm kämpfen möchte, und nach mehreren Kommentaren, niemand würde mit jemanden kämpfen wollen der von einer Frau besiegt worden war, hatte Kisame sich schließlich doch bereit erklärt für ein kleines Match. Er war schließlich schon einige Zeit lang her, dass Samehada ein gutes Chakra zu essen bekommen hatte.

* * *

„Hidan, Kisame, **Leader hält ein Treffen ab.** Ihr solltet euch beeilen."

Die beiden Akatsuki hielten bei Zetsus Stimme sofort in ihrem heftigen Kampf ein und drehten sich zu dem Pflanzenmann um dessen Kopf am Rande des Raumes aus dem Boden guckte.

Hidan hatte während ihres Matches seinen linken Arm verloren und mehrere Wunden davongetragen wo Samehada sein Fleisch zerrissen hatte. Außerdem war fast sein komplettes Chakra weg, gegessen von dem jetzt zufriedenen Schwert.

Kisame hatte mehrere Schläge mit der Sense abbekommen, doch glücklicherweise heilte er dank des gestohlenen Chakras schneller, sodass außer seinem zerrissenen Mantel und dem verschmierten Blut nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Der Raum in dem Pain das Treffen abhielt war derselbe indem sie ihr erstes einige Stunden zuvor abgehalten hatten. Dieses Mal war auch Arisu dabei, sie stand wie eine Statue neben Pain.

Kisame trat mit seinem üblichen Grinsen neben Itachi, Samehada wieder auf seinem Rücken platziert. Hidan nahm seinen Platz neben Kakuzu ein, der mit verengten Augen auf die Blutspur starrte die sein idiotischer Partner hinterlassen hatte. Vielleicht können wir diese Frau dazu benutzen sauberzumachen, dachte er, wissend dass Hidan es auf keinen Fall machen würde.

„Warum gibt es schon wieder ein Treffen, un?", fragte Deidaras Projektion etwas gelangweilt.

„Ich habe entschieden, dass Arisu in Akatsuki aufgenommen wird" verkündete Pain, gleich auf den Punkt kommend. Er, Konan, Tobi und das Künstler Duo waren nur als Hologramme anwesend.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!" rief Hidan wütend, ignorierend, dass er immer noch Blut auf den Boden tropfte. „Was soll der Mist?"

„Halt die Klappe Hidan" meinte Kakuzu „du hattest die Chance sie zu töten und hast versagt. Deine Schuld."

Bevor der Jashinist noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Pain fort: „Sie hat das Duell gewonnen und besitzt eine Immunität gegen Genjutsu welche durchaus nützlich für Akatsuki sein kann. Da aber trotzdem noch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie ein Spion ist wird sie mir erst beweisen müssen, dass wir ihr auch wirklich vertrauen können bevor sie vollkommen aufgenommen wird. Sie wird deshalb vorerst im Versteck bleiben um eventuell später mit einem Paar zusammen auf Missionen zu gehen um mir ihre Loyalität beweisen zu können. Außerdem dürfte es euch interessieren, dass sie eine Zeitlang beim Wolfsclan gelebt hat." Sofort waren alle Augen auf Arisu gerichtet, die es aber nicht zu stören schien.

„Kennt Arisu dann hübsches-Mädchen-Amaya?" fragte Tobi aufgeregt.

Sie nickte. „Ich bin ihr ein paar Mal begegnet. Ich habe mitgekriegt, dass sie von euch entführt wurde und habe mich über euch daraufhin informiert. Es wurde für mich damals sowieso Zeit weiterzuziehen. Ich habe einige Verfolger auf meinen Fersen, die mich tot sehen wollen, deshalb habe ich entschlossen mich euch anzuschließen. Ich werde euch in euren Missionen helfen, dafür haltet ihr mir meine Verfolger vom Leib. Das ist der Deal."

Wow, sie kann doch reden, und zwar recht viel, dachte Kisame schmunzelnd. Laut sagte er: „Was hast du denn getan, dass du verfolgt wirst?"

Ein ganz leichter Ansatz eines Lächelns stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Bevor ich zum Wolfsclan kam, arbeitete ich zeitweise als Assassine. Die Leute, deren Anführer ich aus den Weg räumte, scheinen sehr nachtragend zu sein."

„Wenn ich nicht gesehen hätte wie du Hidan erledigt hast, würde ich dir jetzt nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich eine Auftragskillerin bist, un" meinte Deidara grinsend. Hidan schnaubte nur und starrte den Bomber finster an.

„Um herauszufinden, wo ihre Stärken liegen, wird sie die nächste Woche mit allen Mitgliedern außer mir, Konan, Zetsu und Tobi trainieren."

„Warum darf Tobi nicht?" fragte der Maskierte in schmollenden Ton. „Tobi ist doch ein guter Junge."

Deidara rollte die Augen. „Genau das ist ja das Problem, un!"

„Heißt das, dass wir in der nächsten Wochen auf keine Missionen mehr gehen werden, Leader-Sama?" fragte Sasori.

Pain nickte. „Durch die letzten passierten Umstände ist es sowieso klüger, wenn wir uns für eine Weile bedeckt halten. Solange, bis wir mit der Jagd nach den Jinchuriki beginnen."

„Heißt das, wir werden die ganze verfluchte Zeit hier festsitzen?" stöhnte Hidan.

„Nicht hier. Wir gehen in das Hauptversteck nördlich von Amegakure. Ihr werdet sofort dorthin kommen, außer Sasori und Deidara, ihr zwei werdet zuerst noch euren Auftrag zu Ende führen. Verstanden?" Alle nickten. „Gut, das Treffen ist hiermit beendet."

* * *

Konoha

Der Wecker läutete laut und ich sah aus dem Erdloch in dem ich stand hoch nur um zu sehen wie Sakura triumphierend das Glöckchen schwang. Ich sprang aus dem Krater hinaus und landete neben Kakashi und Gai welcher sofort Feuer und Flamme gefangen hatte nachdem ich ihn gefragt hatte uns zu unterstützen.

Ich versiegelte das letzte bisschen schwarzes Chakra das ich übrig hatte wieder und nickte Kakashi's Schützlingen zufrieden zu. „Exzellente Arbeit. Euer Teamwork war perfekt. Es gibt nichts was ich dazu noch sagen kann." Ich schaffte es tatsächlich zu lächeln. Das erste Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

„Nun, ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet von dem Team meines Erzrivalen" sagte Gai anerkennend. Sowohl er als auch Kakashi hatten ebenfalls ihre Glöckchen eingebüßt. „Obwohl ihr gegen meinem Team immer noch verlieren würdet."

„Was?! Nie im Leben!" rief Naruto sofort. Sakura rollte nur ihre Augen, ihre Handschuhe ausziehend.

„Hn" war alles was Sasuke dazu sagte.

„Da das Training positiv beendet wurde, habt ihr den Rest eures Tages frei" sagte Kakashi und seine rechte Hand wanderte unwillkürlich in Richtung seiner hinteren Hosentasche, wo, das wusste ich, eines seiner Icha Icha Bücher steckte. „Amaya, wir sehen uns dann später zur Besprechung." Ich nickte und Kakashi verschwand in einer Wolke. In der Besprechung würde ich mich mit ihm, Jiraya und Tsunade treffen um die Entwicklungen von Team sieben und speziell von Naruto zu bereden.

Gai verschwand ebenfalls nachdem er mir kräftig zur Anerkennung auf den Rücken geschlagen hatte mit den Worten, ich solle nicht aufhören meine jugendliche Power zu benutzen.

Meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln bevor auch ich mich daraufhin umdrehte und die Stimmen hinter mir zurücklies.

„Hey Sakura, wollen wir zusammen essen gehen?"

„Wieso? Ich bin schon letzte Woche mit dir gegangen. Sasuke, können wir nicht mal zusammen wohin?"

„Hn."

„Hey, wo ist er hin? Sasuke?!"

„Wenn er nicht will, können wir ja noch…"

„Ach sei still Naruto!"

„Au, wofür war das denn?!"

Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd und lächelnd suchte ich mir eine Bank und genoss so gut es ging die Sonnenstrahlen. Mein Körper und Geist waren erschöpft und müde, doch die Anspannung lies nicht nach. Die Nachricht müsste heute eintreffen. Die Nachricht, die bestätigen oder widerrufen würde, ob es tatsächlich möglich war, dass Akatsuki daran beteiligt gewesen war. Ob sie all das zu verantworten hatten. All die Toten.

Aber es war ja nicht nur Akatsuki, die in dem Verdacht standen. Ich sah wieder die Stirnbänder vor mir, das glänzende Zeichen des versteckten Dorfes.

Ich stellte meine Beine auf die Bank und legte mein Kinn auf meine Knie. Da war sie wieder, diese unendliche Traurigkeit.

Ich seufzte, versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Offiziell waren es nur noch drei Wochen bis das Ultimatum abgelaufen war und die Akatsuki die Jagd nach den Jinchuriki wieder beginnen würde. Tsunade und die anderen wunderten sich schon, warum sie so lange mit ihren nächsten Schritten warteten und keine Zeichen mehr von sich gaben. Wobei sie in letzter Zeit jedoch ganz besonders ruhig gewesen waren. Ansonsten hatten sie noch Kopfgelder gesammelt und sind immer mal wieder hier und da aufgetaucht, aber seit zwei Wochen war nichts mehr von ihnen zu hören. Es war als wäre es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen. Und wir hatten alle Anzeichen ignoriert, bis es zu spät gewesen war und der Sturm losgebrochen war…

Es wusste immer noch keiner, dass ich diesen Deal mit Pain abgeschlossen hatte, aber vielleicht würden es Tsunade, Kakashi und Jiraya heute erfahren. Wenn die Nachricht eingetroffen war, mit den Ergebnissen der weiteren Nachforschungen. Ob es noch weitere Anzeichen gab, wer von den beiden offensichtlichen Gruppen verantwortlich für das Massaker gewesen war. Ob diese Assassinen wirklich unter Akatsukis Kommando gestanden hatten. Sollte das der Fall sein, würde ich Tsunade, Jiraya und Kakashi auf unserer heutigen Besprechung einweihen. Wenn diese Bastarde den Vertrag brachen, würde ich es auch tun.

Ich stand auf und ging in Richtung des Hokageturms. Ich hatte ihn gerade erreicht und wollte eintreten, als ein Anbu vor mir landete und sagte: „Lady Amaya, dieser Brief ist gerade für Euch angekommen." Dabei händigte er mir eine versiegelte Botschaft aus. Ich nickte, bedankte mich und nahm sie entgegen. Sobald ich sicher war, dass keiner in der Nähe war um mir über die Schulter zu gucken entfernte ich das Siegel und entrollte die Nachricht. Stirnrunzelnd las ich die Botschaft und meine Augen verdüsterten sich.

Ohne ein Wort steckte ich sie ein nachdem ich sie durchgelesen hatte und machte mich auf den Weg zu Tsunades Büro.

* * *

Blitzwolkenschlucht in Lightning Country

Die Sonne schien blau vom Himmel, nur ein leichter Wind wehte als ein gut gebauter dunkelhäutiger Mann aus ein kleines Häuschen trat und sogleich eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzte. Er hatte blaue Ninjahosen an und hatte sich weiße Tücher um den Körper gewickelt. Er trug außerdem einen weißen Schal um seinen Hals. Auf seinem Rücken befand sich ein Holster für seine acht Schwerter, ein blaues Tattoo war sowohl auf seinem rechten Oberarm als auch auf seiner linken Wange zu sehen.

Niemand sonst war in Sichtweite als er vor sich hin rappend die große Treppe vor dem kleinen Häuschen hinuntertanzte.

Auf der letzten Stufe blieb er jedoch abrupt stehen und holte ein kleines Büchlein heraus, in das er murmelnd ein paar Zeilen mit einem Stift eintrug.

Vollkommen darauf konzentriert sah er nicht, wie etwas vom Himmel direkt auf ihn zuflog. Erst in allerletzter Sekunde machte er einen Sprung rückwärts, als eine heftige Explosion den Boden erbeben ließ. Eine riesige Staubwolke ließ den Mann husten und die Augen hinter der Sonnenbrille zusammenkneifen, da er nichts erkennen konnte.

Der Wind hatte zugenommen und wehte die Dreckwolke jedoch schnell zur Seite. Sich nicht von der Stelle rührend sah der Mann zwei Figuren durch den verbleibenden Staub sich nähernd. Sie waren vollkommen in schwarzen Umhängen mit hohem Kragen gehüllt, auf denen weiß umrandete rote Wolken prangten. Außerdem hatten sie sich ihre Strohhüte tief ins Gesicht gezogen, an denen kleine Glöckchen hingen.

Der Mann starrte sie nur an.

„Bist du der Jinchuriki des Achtschwänzigen?", fragte der Rechte der beiden Personen mit gelangweilter Stimme.

„Ich bin Lord Hachibi, ja und? Wer will das wissen, du Hund?"

„Lass uns das schnell erledigen" sagte der Gelangweilte zu seinem Partner, welcher unter dem Strohhut ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte.

Der Mann, welcher sich selbst als Lord Hachibi vorgestellt hatte, starrte auf die Mäntel, die Stirn runzelnd. Irgendwoher kenn ich diese Wolke…, dachte er. Ich hab sie schon einmal gesehen…

Und dann fiel es ihm ein: Akatsuki! Die Organisation, die Jinchuriki jagte um ihre Bijuus zu entfernen.

Grimmig sah der Jinchuriki die beiden Gestalten an, während seine rechte Hand zu den Schwertern auf seinem Rücken glitt. Diese Bastarde würden zu sehen bekommen was es mit sich brachte den einmaligen Lord Hachibi herauszufordern.

* * *

**Bitte schreibt mir Kommis. Ich freu mich über jegliche Art von Kritik. Außerdem, wenn ihr wollt, dass ein bestimmter Charakter oder mehrere auf jeden Fall noch auftauchen sollen sagt mir Bescheid.  
**


	4. Die Identität der Angreifer

**Danke an carina für das review. Freut mich dass dir die Fortsetzung auch gefällt :)**

Kapitel 3: Die Identität der Angreifer

Konoha

Ich klopfte an die Tür und ein forsches „Herein!" erklang daraufhin von der anderen Seite. Ich betrat den Raum, indem außer der Hokage auch Kakashi und Jiraya anwesend waren. Ich nickte ihnen zur Begrüßung zu, ein wenig überrascht, dass Kakashi einmal pünktlich war wo er doch so sehr sein Flirt Paradise weiterlesen wollte…

„Gut, jetzt wo alle Trainer von Naruto da sind, würde ich gerne wissen wie weit er ist und-„

„Auch wenn ich dich nur ungern unterbreche", sagte ich, einen Schritt vorwärts machend, „muss ich euch vorher etwas sagen, was Akatsuki betrifft." Sie sahen mich alle drei nur stumm und leicht überrascht an, doch Tsunade bedeutete mir fortzufahren.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und erzählte ihnen was vor zwei Nächten passiert war.

„Unser Dorf wurde vor zwei Tagen aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen, von äußerst erfahrenen Ninjas. Fast ein Drittel von unserem Clan ist umgekommen in der Nacht, die meisten waren Zivilisten. Es schien, als hätten die Feinde uns genau ausspioniert, sie wussten wohin wir die Bevölkerung in Sicherheit bringen wollten und haben ihnen den Weg abgeschnitten, sie wussten wie sie uns trotz unseres schwarzen Chakras bekämpfen konnten, sie kannten sich in jeder Gasse aus und sind nicht zurückgewichen, auch nicht als wir es schafften Herr über der Lage zu werden. Ihr Hauptziel war es so viele wie möglich von uns zu töten um uns zu schwächen."

Ich schwieg für einen Moment als Jiraya fragte: „Wisst ihr, wer die Angreifer waren?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Ihr müsst wissen, dass der exakte Ort unseres Dorfes geheim gehalten wird. Nur Konoha und Suna, sowohl einige kleinere Alliierten wissen davon. Anscheinend aber auch Akatsuki."

„Dann waren sie für den Anschlag verantwortlich?", fragte Kakashi und sein sichtbares Auge verdüsterte sich.

„Wir haben einige von den Angreifern gefangen nehmen können oder schwer verwundet, sodass wir sie noch befragen konnten bevor sie starben. Die meisten wussten nicht wer sie geschickt hat, für sie war es nur ein Auftrag gewesen, aber einige berichteten Akatsuki hätte sie geschickt, oder sie haben die schwarz roten Mäntel von ihnen beschrieben.

Außerdem… ist da noch etwas. Wir haben die Leichen von ihnen durchsucht und obwohl zuerst kein Stirnband sichtbar war so trugen manche von ihnen doch welche, nur versteckt unter dem Stoff. Einige von ihnen hatten Suna-Stirnbänder um."

Tsunade verengte die Augen. „Suna? Warum sollte der Kazekage euch überfallen wollen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber die Ninjas sagten aus sie wären nicht desertiert oder sonstiges, sondern das alles wäre eine inoffizielle Mission gewesen die von höchster Stelle genehmigt worden war. Allerdings hatten sie anscheinend keine Ahnung darüber, dass Akatsuki daran beteiligt gewesen war. Und nein, sie haben nicht gelogen. Wir haben ihnen eine Art Wahrheitsserum gegeben oder ihnen die Informationen durch Genjutsu entlockt. Alle die wir befragt haben, haben die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Warum hast du es nicht schon früher gesagt?", wollte Jiraya wissen.

„Wir wollten zuerst sicher gehen ob noch etwas anderes auf Akatsuki und Suna hinweisen, um nicht vorschnelle Schlüsse zu ziehen."

„Und?", fragte Tsunade nach.

„. Außer den Ninjas aus Suna waren noch Assassinen daran beteiligt gewesen und gerade eben ist eine Nachricht angekommen die bestätigt, dass Akatsuki öfters mit diesen Assassinen in Kontakt getreten ist. Außerdem haben sie sich in letzter Zeit vollständig aus jeglichen Geschäften zurückgezogen. Normalerweise hat man immer etwas von Akatsukis Auftauchen gehört, aber seit einigen Tagen ist dies nicht mehr der Fall. Es ist, als hätten sie sich zurückgezogen. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm", murmelte ich. Tsuande runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Was ist mit den Gefangenen passiert? Vielleicht sollte man sie noch einmal befragen…"

„Das geht nicht mehr" unterbrach ich sie. „Die Angreifer sind alle gestorben. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie kurz vor dem Angriff ein Gift geschluckt haben welches erst nach einer bestimmten Zeit seine Wirkung zeigt. Wir hatten nicht rechtzeitig ein Gegenmittel zur Hand um sie zu retten."

Kakashi seufzte. „Diese Sache muss vorerst unbedingt geheim bleiben. Wir können Suna nicht einfach so auf die Geschehnisse ansprechen und sie beschuldigen."

Tsuande nickte zustimmend. „Unbedingt." Sie sah mich dann durchdringend an. „Wenn es für dich okay ist, Amaya." Ich nickte nach einem kurzen Zögern.

„Mein Clan wird jedoch weiterhin Nachforschungen anstellen. Wer auch immer das Massaker angeordnet hat, ob Akatsuki oder Suna, wird dafür bezahlen."

„Das auf jeden Fall" sagte Tsunade zustimmend.

„Du solltest aber vielleicht besser zurück zu deinem Clan kehren" schlug Kakashi vor, „auch wenn dein Vater im Moment alles regeln sollte-„

Ich unterbrach ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich bin jetzt offiziell alleinige Anführerin des Clans" sagte ich leise und merkte, wie sich meine Kehle wieder zuschnürte.

„Mein Vater, Takashi, er…" Ich schluckte den Klos herunter, zwang mich zum Sprechen. „Er ist bei dem Massaker ums Leben gekommen. Er ist tot."

* * *

Akatsuki Versteck Rain Country

Itachi saß in dem Zimmer welches er sich die nächste Zeit über mit seinem Partner Kisame teilen würde und las in einer Schriftrolle, als die junge Frau aufwachte. Wie Leader es befohlen hatte waren sie nach dem Meeting sofort hierher gereist, aber damit die Frau, Arisu, nicht sagen konnte wo das Versteck genau lag, hatten sie sie zuvor ausgeknockt.

Arisu setzte sich auf dem Bett auf und sah sich um bis ihre Augen genau die schwarzen von Itachi trafen. Sie starrten sich einander einige Minuten lang an bevor Itachi meinte: „Leader will dich sehen." Damit stand her auf und schritt aus dem Zimmer heraus, Arisu folgte ihm ohne ein Wort.

Der Uchiha klopfte an die Tür von Pains Büro und öffnete sie als er das „Herein" hörte.

Gefolgt von Arisu ging er hinein und trat zur Seite um Arisu vorbeizulassen, die ohne auch nur eine Spur von Angst zu zeigen vor Pains Schreibtisch trat. Der Raum war klein, er hatte nur ein Fenster das den verregneten Himmel von Rain Country zeigte, und einen riesigen Schreibtisch hinter dem Pain saß, Konan an seiner Seite.

„Arisu, um dich in Zukunft mit dem besten in Frage kommenden Team auf Missionen schicken zu können, muss ich deine Stärken, Schwächen, Kampftechniken etc. wissen." Er sah sie wartend an und sie beschrieb ihm ihre Fähigkeiten.

„Mein Element ist Wasser, ich bin sowohl in Ninjutsu als auch in Taijutsu erfahren, kann jedoch wie gesagt kein Genjutsu. Ich kämpfe ebenfalls mit Nadeln oder Kunais und treffe auch aus größerer Entfernung. Da ich eine Assassine bin kann ich mich leise fortbewegen und aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen, weshalb ich auch als Spionin dienen kann. In der Zeit in der ich beim Wolfsclan war habe ich einige Medizinjutsus gelernt, jedoch reicht es nur um kleinere Wunden zu heilen und keine lebensbedrohlichen. Meine Chakramenge ist wie Ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, nicht besonders groß. Ich trete normalerweise nur in einen Kampf, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ich gewinne und die Taktiken und Fähigkeiten meines Gegners kenne. Wenn der Kampf nicht schnell entschieden ist, kann es sein, dass mein Chakra vorher aufgebraucht ist."

Pain nickte dazu zufrieden. Eigentlich war die Frage mehr ein Loyalitätstest gewesen, denn normalerweise würde kein Ninja einem anderen einfach so seine Fähigkeiten, erst recht nicht seine Schwächen, verraten. Doch sie hatte es getan, und hatte dadurch ein kleines bisschen mehr von Pains Vertrauen gewonnen. Gelogen hatte sie nicht, das hätte er bemerkt.

„Ich will das Ausmaß deiner Fähigkeiten selber sehen, indem du gegen einen Gegner kämpfst bei dem du im Gegensatz zu Hidan nicht weißt wie du ihn besiegen kannst." Er nickte daraufhin Konan zu. „Hol bitte Kisame, bring ihn in den Keller." Die Frau nickte und löste sich vor ihren Augen in Papier auf, welches verschwand. Pain stand auf und trat aus dem Raum hinaus, Arisu folgte ihm.

Der Keller war ein großer Raum einen Stock tiefer; der Trainingsraum. Eine Empore führte in vier Metern Höhe einmal rings um den Raum herum, um den Kämpfen zuzuschauen zu können. In den Wänden waren an manchen Stellen schon Löcher erstanden. Brandflecken, Risse, und altes vertrocknetes Blut verriet wofür dieser Raum genutzt wurde.

Einige Sekunden später betrat Kisame grinsend den Raum, Samehada auf den Rücken geschnallt.

„Der Kampf dient nur dazu, dass ich Arisus Kampfstil sehen kann. Es geht hierbei nicht auf Leben und Tod" stellte Pain klar und sah dabei besonders Kisame an, der die Frau von oben bis unten musterte und nickte.

Pain verschwand daraufhin auf der Empore während sich die beiden Kämpfer gegenüberstanden.

„Deine Chakranatur ist also auch Wasser? Dann sollten wir den Raum angemessen umändern, nicht?" sagte Kisame grinsend und tat ein paar Handzeichen um einen Schwall von Wasser aus seinem Mund auszuspucken. Als er fertig war stand der Raum bis kurz unter Empore unter Wasser.

„Wasserversteck: Jutsu des Nebels" rief Arisu ruhig und ein dicker undurchdringlicher Nebel bildete sich sofort in der Luft. Sie konnte alles spüren was sich im Nebel befand und somit auch Kisame's Position. Da sie allerdings keine große Chakramenge besaß, konnte Kisame nicht ihre Lage ausmachen und war praktisch blind. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht beirren sondern beschwor einen seiner Haie ins Wasser. Mit dessen empfindlicher Nase spürte das Tier Arisu sofort auf, schwamm unter ihr hindurch und schoss mit aufgerissenem Maul auf sie zu. Doch Arisu hatte ihn bemerkt und wich in letzter Sekunde aus um ihn mit einem Kunai zu zerstören.

Kisame wusste jetzt jedoch genau wo sie sich befand und mit einem Grinsen kreierte er eine Wasserwand die er auf sie zuschießen ließ. Arisu blockte sie mit ihrer eigenen Wasserwand ab, doch Kisame hatte sie nur als Ablenkung benutzt und tauchte aus dem Wasser hinter der Frau auf, Samehada's Bandagen halb entfernt. Das Schwert grollte und zitterte vor Vorfreude als er es auf Arisu niedersausen ließ, doch sie stoppte es rechtzeitig mit dem Kunai.

Beide schwangen heftig ihre Waffen, aber Kisame war langsamer und nicht so agil wie Arisu weshalb er sie kein einziges Mal traf, doch auch sie schaffte es nicht nah genug an ihn heranzukommen um ihn zu verletzen.

Schließlich hatte Kisame genug Zeit um die Handzeichen für ein Jutsu zu machen und als Arisu seine Ablenkung für einen Angriff nutzen wollte umschloss sie ein Schwall Wasser und nahm sie gefangen. Kisame grinste als sie nicht mehr die Luft anhalten konnte, sie schluckte Wasser, es füllte ihre Lungen, und ihr Blickfeld wurde langsam schwarz. Kisame entfernte das Jutsu rechtzeitig bevor sie ertrank und ihr Körper fiel hustend auf die Wasseroberfläche. Schwer atmend und immer noch nach Luft schnappend blieb sie dort liegen, selbst als Kisame an sie trat und ihr Samehada an die Kehle hielt.

„Game Over, Kleine."

In dem Moment jedoch löste sich die Form von Arisu in Wasser auf und Kisame spürte das kalte Metall einer Kunaispitze an seinem Hals.

„Wenn es sich vermeiden lässt kämpfe ich nie gegen jemanden dessen Fähigkeiten ich nicht kenne. Du hast von Anfang an nur gegen meinen Klon gekämpft. Und verloren."

Kisame blinzelte nur überrascht bevor er amüsiert lachte. „Nicht schlecht Kleine. Du hast durchaus Potential…"

„Der Kampf ist vorbei" rief Pain und das Kunai verschwand von Kisames Hals als Arisu einige Schritte zurücktrat. Kisame ließ das Wasser wieder in den Erdboden verschwinden und Pain erschien vor ihnen mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du wirst trotzdem im Laufe der Woche mit einigen der Akatsuki kämpfen und trainieren. Da ich dir nicht vertraue, wirst du in ständiger Begleitung von einem der Mitglieder sein. Du wirst dein Zimmer nicht ohne Begleitung verlassen, wenn wir dich alleine in einem der Gänge erwischen wirst du schwer bestraft, verstanden?", fragte er im scharfen Ton. Arisu nickte.

„Gut, Kisame, bring sie in ihr neues Zimmer." Damit verschwand er und der Haifischmann warf einen Blick zu der Frau, die immer noch emotionslos neben ihm stand.

„Komm mit" sagte er und führte sie durch die Gänge in ihr neues, einfaches Zimmer.

* * *

Konoha

Es war still nach meinen Worten.

„Das tut mir Leid, Amaya" sagte Tsunade schließlich mit einem Seufzer. Jiraya und Kakashi nickten. Ich kämpfte gegen die aufdrängenden Bilder und Emotionen an und unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen, überrascht, dass ich immer noch welche übrig zu haben schien.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wussten wer er war und ihn absichtlich getötet hatten, oder ob er für sie nur eines der Opfer gewesen war." Ich atmete tief durch, zwang mich zur Ruhe und verdrängte jegliche Trauer, Schmerz und Tränen wieder hinter einer Wand, wie ich es in den letzten zwei Tagen getan hatte. Ich konnte mir keine Schwäche leisten. Nicht jetzt.

„Wir können jetzt noch nicht sagen, ob Suna dahinter steckt oder nicht", meinte Jiraya nachdenklich. „Aber dass Akatsuki damit etwas zu tun haben glaube ich sofort. In dem Fall wird es Zeit, dass wir etwas gegen sie unternehmen. Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor noch einmal so etwas passiert."

Ich dachte unwillkürlich wieder an meine Zeit mit den Akatsuki zurück, an die Momente wo sie keine Killer sondern einfach nur Menschen gewesen waren, Menschen mit denen ich Spaß gehabt hatte. Ich dachte an meine Hoffnungen zurück, dass sie sich vielleicht ändern könnten, dass sie erkennen würden dass es falsch war Frieden durch Krieg erzwingen zu wollen. Ich dachte daran, dass ich gedacht hätte es könnte ein Happy End geben.

Ich war damals töricht gewesen. Und naiv. Sie würden sich niemals ändern, sondern immer Killer bleiben.

Und das einzige Happy End das es geben würde wäre wenn die Akatsuki alle tot sind. Die Welt wäre definitiv besser dran ohne sie.

„Die Akatsuki sind ein Problem das alle Nationen angeht", sagte Kakashi in dem Moment. „Auch wenn manche wie der Tschuchikage sie in der Vergangenheit benutzt haben, so begehen sie ihre Verbrechen überall."

Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Tsunade stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Dass du, Tsunade, ein Treffen der fünf Kage einberufen solltest", fuhr Jiraya fort, der begriffen hatte worauf Kakashi hinauswollte. „Wir kennen die wahren Absichten Akatsukis, wir wissen, dass sie die Kraft der Bijuus dazu benutzen wollen die Welt zu unterwerfen. Ich denke, keiner von den Kages ist damit einverstanden. Wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, können wir sie auf unsere Seite ziehen um eine Allianz gegen Akatsuki zu formen. Gemeinsam haben wir eine Chance Akatsuki aufzuspüren und sie zur Strecke zu bringen."

Ich lächelte leicht, der Plan hörte sich gut an.

„Aber was ist mit Suna?", fragte ich nach und mein Lächeln verwandelte sich in eine bittere Miene. „Wenn sie hinter dem Angriff auf meinem Dorf stecken, können wir ihnen nicht vertrauen. Wer weiß ob sie heimlich nicht doch mit Akatsuki zusammenarbeiten. Schließlich hat Akastuki den Einschwänzigen bereits schon, sie könnten mit Gaara einen Deal abgeschlossen haben Suna zu verschonen wenn er ihnen hilft." Es war zwar nur schwer vorzustellen, aber ich kannte Gaara nicht allzu gut um urteilen zu können wie weit er gehen würde um sein Dorf zu beschützen.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde mich um das Problem kümmern", sagte Tsunade finster. „Wenn das alles ist, werde ich sogleich die Meldungen an die Kage schicken. Wir dürfen schließlich keine Zeit verlieren, also steht mir nicht länger im Weg rum und geht."

* * *

**Vergesst bitte nicht mir ein Kommentar zu schreiben. Danke!  
**


	5. Ein ungutes Gefühl

**Kapitel 4: Ein ungutes Gefühl**

Akatsuki Versteck

Es war Mittag, das Zombie Duo war gerade mit der Ausbeute ihres neuesten Kopfgeldopfers ins Versteck gekommen und während sich Kakuzu an den Küchentisch setzte um das Geld nachzuzählen stürmte Hidan sofort in sein Zimmer um endlich seine hinfälligen Gebete zu führen, da er sie mit dem „Geldgeilen Sack" auf der Mission nicht halten konnte. In der Küche befanden sich außerdem Itachi, der in einem Buch las, Deidara der sich vor Tobi versteckte – auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde – und Kisame und Sasori die gerade vom Training kamen.

Als Arisu eintrat wandten sich alle Köpfte ihr zu. Ruhig ging sie an ihnen vorbei und zum Herd. Nach einigem Suchen stellte sie einen Topf voll Reis auf die Kochplatte und fing unaufgefordert an zu kochen. Es dauerte nicht lange da kam Hidan in die Küche gelaufen.

„Hey, was riecht hier denn so verdammt gut?" Er sah dann Arisu kochen und grinste. „Wann ist es fertig?"

Arisu drehte sich nicht einmal um. „Wer sagt, dass du etwas kriegst?" Kisame kicherte und Hidan knurrte.

„Verfluchte Scheiße, mach mir was zu essen, Schlampe, oder ich opfere dich Jashin!"

Sie drehte sich immer noch nicht um während sie die Soße zubereitete. „Wenn du was willst, deck den Tisch." Hidan machte schon den Mund auf um heftig zu protestieren als Tobi auftauchte. „Oh, das riecht aber lecker… Darf Tobi auch was haben?"

Sie lächelte. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Hidan sagte sie: „Ja, darfst du." Wutschnaubend ließ sich der Jashinist auf einem Stuhl fallen. Nie im Leben würde er so etwas machen wie den Tisch decken. „Ich werde so oder so was kriegen, dazu brauch ich nicht deine beschissene Erlaubnis."

„Darf Tobi Arisu helfen?"

Sie nickte, Hidans Gemurre ignorierend. „Yay! Tobi deckt den Tisch!" Einige Minuten später stellte Arisu einen großen Topf mit Reis, Gemüse und Fleischstückchen ab. Hidan beäugte das Gemüse. „Was soll das verfickte Gemüse da drin?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und tat sich etwas auf ihren Teller.

„Iss es oder nicht. Mir egal." Murrend tat sich Hidan etwas auf den Teller, wobei er so wenig Gemüse nahm wie möglich.

„Arisu, könntest du uns vielleicht näheres über deinen Clan erzählen?" wollte Itachi wissen als sie fertig waren mit essen und Arisu gerade aufstehen wollte um abzudecken. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte, und blieb sitzen. „Ich weiß selbst nicht allzu viel. Mein Clan schrumpfte stark im ersten Ninjakrieg, es ist kaum etwas von ihm übrig. Meine Eltern konnten mir nur erklären wie mein Gekkai Genkai ungefähr funktioniert, mehr wussten sie jedoch auch nicht." Itachi nickte nur, stand auf und verließ die Küche, gefolgt von Kisame.

„Was hältst du von der Kleinen?", fragte der Haifischmann grinsend. „Sie ist durchaus interessant, nicht wahr? Und sie hat was auf dem Kerbholz."

„Hn." Sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer waren ging Itachi zu dem Regal wo er seine Bücher, Dokumente und Schriftrollen aufbewahrte. Nach einigem Suchen zog er zwei Schriftrollen heraus und fing an sie zu lesen. Die Dokumente enthielten gesammelte Daten über die Geschichte der meisten Clans. Itachi war sich sicher, dass er von Arisus Clan schon einmal etwas gehört hatte. Und auch wenn er sich nicht mehr genau erinnern konnte was es war, so hatte er kein gutes Gefühl darüber.

* * *

Konoha

Tsunade saß, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, an ihrem Schreibtisch, vor sich die Nachrichten die sie den jeweiligen Kage schicken wollte. Nur eine Nachricht war noch übrig für sie zu schreiben: die für den Kazekage Gaara. Sie musste ständig daran denken was Amaya gesagt hatte, darüber, dass Ninjas aus Suna bei dem Angriff auf ihr Dorf dabei gewesen waren. Daran, dass sie gemeinsame Sache mit Akatsuki gemacht hatten.

Es war für Tsunade schwer zu glauben, dass dem tatsächlich so war, allerdings glaubte sie wiederum nicht, dass Amaya gelogen hatte, nicht bei so einem Thema. Und Suna hatte sie schließlich schon einmal hintergangen, damals bei den Chunin-Prüfungen, wo sie mit Otogakure zusammen gearbeitet hatten um Konoha zu überfallen.

Sie hatte angenommen, mit der Allianz die sie mit Suna abgeschlossen hatte wäre gesichert, dass dies vorerst nicht mehr vorkommen würde, aber offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall.

Seufzend nahm sie die Feder zur Hand. Sie musste etwas dagegen tun. Als Hokage konnte sie es nicht einfach abtun, dass Alliierte von Konoha eventuell mit den Akatsuki zusammenarbeiteten und einen befreundeten Clan angriffen!

Seufzend legte sie die Feder wieder weg.

Jede Tat hatte Konsequenzen. Das musste Suna lernen.

* * *

Akatsuki Versteck

Den ganzen Tag über war Itachi in die Schriftrollen über die unterschiedlichen Clans vertieft. Dabei konzentrierte er sich vor allem um die Zeit des ersten Ninja Weltkrieges, da Arisu berichtet hatte ihr Clan sei um die Zeit beinahe vernichtet worden. Jedoch fand Itachi nicht wirklich etwas Konkretes, nur den ein oder anderen Hinweis darüber, dass ein Clan der dem Sharingan des Uchihas widerstehen konnte auf Seiten der Senju gekämpft hatte. Und anscheinend waren auch die Uchihas in einzelnen Fällen dafür zuständig gewesen, dass der Clan geschrumpft war. Natürlich hatte Madara damals nicht zulassen wollen, dass ein Clan auf Seiten der Senju kämpfte welcher eine Blockade gegen Genjutsu besaß.

Aber all diese Informationen waren nicht das, was Itachi genau suchte. Es war nichts problematisches, nichts Besorgnis erregendes wie er sicher war einmal gelesen zu haben.

Itachi sah kurz auf, als Arisu in die Küche kam nachdem sie mit dem Zombie Duo trainiert hatte. Sie kam gerade aus der Dusche, ihr Haar war noch nass, aber Itachi konnte durch das kurze Top das sie anhatte den Verband sehen den sie sich um die Brust und den rechten Arm gewickelt hatte. Trotzdem verzog sie keine Miene, gab kein Anzeichen von sich, dass sie Schmerzen hatte, als sie sich mit einem Glas Wasser gegenüber von Itachi nieder ließ.

„Was liest du die ganze Zeit?", fragte sie neugierig, versuchend einen Blick in die Schriftrolle zu werfen welchen Itachi ihr aber nicht gab.

„Hn."

Sie seufzte. „Du scheinst ein sehr belesener Mensch zu sein, Itachi. Vielleicht könntest du mir mal ein, zwei deiner Schriftstücke leihen? Ich brauche etwas um mich abzulenken."

Itachi nickte nur kurz.

„Danke" sagte sie und sah direkt in seine schwarzen Augen. „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer auf mich, weil ich in der Lage bin dein Genjutsu zu blocken? Ich meine, das ist schließlich eine deiner stärksten Waffen."

„Warum sollte ich? Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür" erwiderte er einfach.

Mit einem flüchtigen kurzen Lächeln stand sie auf und verließ den Raum. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Hidan in die Küche gestürmt. „Wo ist diese kleine verfickte Schlampe?!", schrie er wütend. Itachi konnte die neuen Fäden an seinem Hals sehen, mit denen Kakuzu wahrscheinlich gerade eben den Kopf seines Partners wieder drangenäht hatte. Itachi wandte sich wieder seiner Schriftrolle zu. Kisame hatte Recht; die Kleine hatte tatsächlich Talent, aber Itachi zweifelte nicht daran, dass sich Hidan irgendwie an ihr dafür revanchieren würde. Unwillkürlich dachte er daran zurück als Amaya beinahe von dem Jashinisten vergewaltigt und getötet gewesen wäre, weil sie ihn auf eine ähnliche Art und Weise getriezt hatte.

Das Ganze konnte einfach nicht gut ausgehen zwischen den beiden.

Den Gedanken schnell abschüttelnd las Itachi die Schriftrolle zu Ende, aber natürlich stand auch darin nicht wirklich etwas Wichtiges. Seufzend stand er auf um zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen wo die nächste Rolle wartete, als er es sich anders überlegte und stattdessen in den Trainingsraum ging.

Da Leader genau wissen wollte mit wem Arisu am besten kooperieren konnte, ließ er sie gegen jeden in Akatsuki kämpfen. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war jetzt Sasori dran.

Pain stand bereits auf der Empore als Itachi zu ihm trat.

Sasori und Arisu waren in einem heftigen Kampf verwickelt, der Puppenspieler hatte einige seiner besseren Marionetten herausgeholt und ließ die Frau nicht an sich herankommen. Sie war galant darin auszuweichen, es war fast als könnte sie Sasori's Attacken vorhersehen – nicht alle jedoch wie es schien, dachte Itachi als Sasori sie letztendlich in eine Falle gelockt hatte und einen am Boden zerschmetterten Puppenarm mit seinen Chakrafäden kontrollierte um mit der darin befindenden Klinge Arisu ins Bein zu stechen. Die Wunde sah zwar alles andere als fatal aus, aber bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken wurden die Bewegungen der Frau langsamer, sie begann zu schwitzen und schwer zu atmen. Trotzdem kämpfte sie noch verbissen weiter, schaffte es sogar noch eine von Sasori's Marionetten zu zerstören, bis sie letztendlich zusammenbrach und auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Da der Kampf eindeutig vorbei war, versiegelte Sasori seine übrigen Puppen in eine Schriftrolle und sah Arisu dabei ständig mit einem spöttischen Lächeln an.

„Letztendlich bist du trotzdem nur eine brat, nichts weiter." Mit ihrer letzten Kraft sah Arisu hoch und funkelte ihn an.

Itachi war überrascht diese Reaktion bei ihr zu sehen. Dies war die erste größere emotionale Regung die sie gezeigt hatte seitdem sie das Akatsuki Versteck betreten hatte.

Mit einem gewinnenden Grinsen kniete sich Sasori neben ihr nieder und gab ihr die Spritze mit dem Gegengift.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich ein einfaches Gift für den Kampf benutzt habe, zu dem ich auch das Gegengift besitze."

Arisu knurrte nur und stemmte sich mit zitternden Händen hoch sobald die heilende Wirkung einsetzte. Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Pain und Itachi verschwand Sasori, ebenso wie Pain kurz danach. Itachi warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Arisu die wütend und hasserfüllt hinter Sasori hersah, bevor er sich in Krähen auflöste.

* * *

Itachi saß wieder in der Küche, eine weitere Schriftrolle in der Hand als sich Arisu neben ihn setzte. Er hatte beinahe nicht bemerkt wie sie hereingekommen war.

„Du versuchst mehr von meinem Clan herauszufinden, nicht wahr?", fragte sie plötzlich mit Blick auf die Schriftrolle. Es war eigentlich keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung. Itachi war ein wenig überrascht darüber, dass sie es so sicher zu wissen schien, zeigte es jedoch nicht.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn eine Fremde, über die nicht allzu viel bekannt ist, urplötzlich in meinem Kreis auftauchen würde, und eine Blockade gegen mein stärkstes Jutsu besitzen würde, würde ich mich wenn ich schlau und neugierig wäre, ebenfalls erst einmal über sie informieren. Aber mach dir keine zu großen Hoffnungen, dass du wirklich etwas finden wirst, glaub mir, ich hab auch schon öfters versucht über die Fähigkeit oder meiner Clans-Geschichte etwas herauszufinden, aber wie gesagt, die meisten Daten sind verschwunden oder zerstört. Mein Clan und deren Wissen wurden fast komplett ausgelöscht, und keiner weiß so wirklich warum und von wem…" Als sie es sagte, fühlte Itachi es wieder: Dass da irgendetwas war was er übersah, eine Kleinigkeit, ein Detail, das sie ihm verschwieg.

„Solltest du doch etwas finden, sag mir bitte Bescheid. Es ist schließlich-"

„Du verfluchte Schlampe, da bist du endlich!" schrie Hidan, ein Kunai ziehend, als er in die Küche stapfte. Die Sense hatte er nicht dabei.

Arisu sah ihn nur kalt an, mit einer Spur von Wut und Ärger in ihren Augen. „Willst du etwa dass ich dir noch einmal deinen Kopf von den Schultern schlage?"

Hidan knurrte und schnell war er bei ihrer Seite, packte sie an der Kehle und warf sie quer über den Tisch.

„Du verfickte Hure! Ich werde dich zum Schreien bringen so laut, dass die ganze beschissene Welt dich hört!" Arisu erhob sich vom Boden als wäre nichts passiert und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Interessiert ließ Itachi sie nicht aus den Augen. Warum zeigte sie auf einmal Emotionen? Wo war die kühle Gelassenheit geblieben? Die Gleichgültigkeit?

„Versuch es doch, Schwächling!", zischte sie und grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Das war alles was es brauchte um Hidan jegliches vergessen zu lassen und ihn wutschnaubend auf sie zu rennen zu lassen, das Kunai in der Hand. Bevor er sie jedoch erreichte wurde er mitten in der Bewegung gestoppt, als schwarze Fäden sich um ihn wickelten und ihn festhielten.

„Kakuzu! Alter Scheißkerl! Lass mich verfickt nochmal los!"

Kakuzu der eben erst in die Küche eingetreten war funkelte Arisu an. „Verschwinde jetzt, bevor ich dich noch eigenhändig töte."

Ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass der Kampf damit vorerst vorbei war ging sie an den fluchenden und schimpfenden Hidan vorbei, blieb aber neben Itachi stehen.

„Wie ich schon sagte: In den Dokumenten die ich ebenfalls bereits alle gelesen habe, steht nicht mehr als du ohnehin schon weißt. Vertrau mir, es ist sinnlos weiter zu forschen. Und du", fuhr sie fort und wandte sich Kakuzu zu. „solltest wissen, dass du nicht der einzige bist der in Geld interessiert ist. Und wie ich hörte ist auf deinen Kopf ebenfalls ein hübsches Sümmchen ausgesetzt, also pass auch du auf, dass ich dich nicht eigenhändig töten werde."

Kakuzu verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, sagte jedoch nichts. Als sie verschwunden war, schlug Kakuzu seinen Partner kräftig gegen den Kopf sodass dieser bewusstlos auf den Boden fiel.

Grummelnd meinte er: „Das Mädchen macht nur Ärger seitdem sie hier ist. Es wäre profitierender wenn wir ihren Kopf verkaufen würden."

Itachi jedoch hörte ihm gar nicht erst zu. Arisu hatte gerade etwas gesagt, etwas Entscheidendes.

Ohne ein Wort stand er auf und schritt schnell aus dem Raum.

Er wusste jetzt, wo er das finden würde was er schon die ganze Zeit über suchte.

* * *

Sunagakure

Eine leichte Brise wehte durch das offene Fenster in das Büro von Gaara, dem Kazekagen, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und arbeitete. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und das klare Himmelszelt war durchsetzt mit unzähligen leuchtenden Sternen. Es war ruhig, und Gaara genoss dies alles. Früher, bevor er das Amt des Kazekages angenommen hatte, wäre er in so einer Nacht auf das Dach des Kage-Turmes oder irgendeines anderen hohen Gebäudes gesessen um nachzudenken. Jetzt jedoch hatte er einen riesigen Papierstapel vor sich liegen, der ihn daran hinderte sein Büro zu verlassen. Nicht, dass er es bereute Kazekage geworden zu sein… Im Gegenteil. Er wollte sein Dorf und die Menschen darin beschützen, so wie Naruto seine Freunde beschützte. Er wollte ihr Vertrauen zurückgewinnen, wollte nicht mehr das Monster sein, auch wenn der Bijuu schon längst aus ihm heraus war. Gaara war froh, dass sich die Ereignisse so entwickelt hatten und dass er jetzt hier sitzen und Entscheidungen treffen konnte, anstatt mit seinen dunklen Gedanken und dem ständigen Drang zu töten allein auf einem Dach zu sitzen.

Gaara sah hoch als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. „Herein" sagte er, so ruhig wie immer. Nichts in seiner Stimme verriet die Überraschung darüber, warum um dieser Uhrzeit noch jemand etwas von ihm wollte. Die einzigen die dazu in Frage kämen wären seine Geschwister Temari oder Kankuro, aber die würden einfach ohne anzuklopfen eintreten.

Eine Wache öffnete die Tür, verbeugte sich höflich und sagte: „Lord Kazekage, ein Bote aus Konoha ist soeben eingetroffen. Er sagt er habe eine wichtige Nachricht für Euch, von der Lady Hokage."

Gaara nickte. „Er soll hereinkommen. Ich werde ihn empfangen."

„Natürlich Lord Kazekage." Die Wache verschwand und einige Minuten später kam ein Ninja mit dem Konoha-Stirnband herein. Er verbeugte sich ebenfalls, in seiner linken Hand hielt er eine Schriftrolle.

„Kazekage Gaara, ich wurde von der Hokage Tsunade aufgetragen, Euch diese Nachricht so schnell es geht zu überreichen." Er hielt ihm die Schriftrolle hin. Gaara erhob sich halb aus seinem Stuhl um sie entgegenzunehmen.

Der Sand war zwischen ihnen noch bevor Gaara überhaupt verstand was los war. Das Kunai prallte an dem Sandschild ab und fiel zu Boden, der Ninja machte einen Schritt zurück, bereits das nächste Kunai ziehen, doch es war zu spät. Gaare reagierte auf Instinkt. Der Sand schlang sich in Sekundenschnelle um die Füße des Boten und brach sie beide auf einmal, so dass er schreiend auf den Boden fiel.

Die Wachen wurden durch den Schrei alarmiert und stürmten sofort in das Büro, Waffen bereit.

Gaara kam immer noch leicht verwirrt von hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, sein Sand hatte den Oberkörper des Ninjas schon längst vollständig umhüllt, bereit ihn in jedem Moment zu zerquetschen.

„Gaara-sama, was ist passiert?", fragte einer der Wachen besorgt, von dem Kazekagen zu dem Boten hin und herschauend.

„Dieser Mann hier ist ein Betrüger, der sich als Bote aus Konoha ausgegeben hat und versucht hat mich zu töten", erwiderte Gaara vollkommen ruhig, nichts an seiner Art ließ erkennen, dass er gerade beinahe Opfer eines Attentates geworden war.

Mit verengten düsteren Augen starrten die Wachen den Eindringling an, der sie vollkommen ignorierte und nur den Kazakagen anstarrte. „Ich bin kein Betrüger", erwiderte er, der Schmerz den er durch seine gebrochenen Füße fühlte war deutlich zu hören, aber ebenfalls die Kälte. „Ich wurde von Lady Tsunade persönlich hierher entsandt, das Attentat war ein direkter Befehl. Ich bin auf wenige Meter auf Euch herangekommen, und trotzdem war der Sand schneller… Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen, dass ihr ihn habt, oder Ihr wärt jetzt tot und meine Mission wäre erfolgreich verlaufen."

* * *

**Bitte gebt mir ein Feedback!  
**


End file.
